Entre la batalla de Hogwarts y los 19 años después
by EliiWeasley
Summary: ¿Qué sucede luego de la batalla de Hogwarts? Ron, Harry y Hermione están de vuelta para su séptimo año en Hogwarts. Risas, romance y diversión...¿pero es todo como lo habían esperado?
1. Chapter 1: El baile

Entre la batalla de Hogwarts y los 19 años después!

1er capitulo: El Baile.

entramos al baile con Ginny, Harry y Ron.

Ginny llevaba un vestido negro que hacia juego con sus zapatos de taco alto color plateado, llevaba unas pulseras y aros dorados, con un bolcito de mano plateado. Su peinado era el pelo suelto con unas trencitas que le formaban una coronita perfecta. Su maquillaje era un poco de rimell en sus pestañas y los ojos finamente delineados, haciendo que sus ojos turquezas brillaran aun más, sus labios estaban finamente pintados con un labial rosado, casi transparente!

Harry iba con sus jeans azules oscuros, y una camisa arremangada blanca con rayas, y unas zapatillas en conjunto.

Ron vestía un traje hecho por su madre, tenía un saco color chocolate con unos pantalones de traje marrones y unos zapatos de gamuza.

Yo iba con un vestido hasta la rodilla color azul, unos tacos en conjunto color negro y un bolso de mano color negro. Mi maquillaje era un poco de rimell en mis pestañas y los ojos finamente delineados y mis labios pintado con un brillo. Mi peinado era un semi recogido, que enmarcaba mi cara y dejaba notar algunos bucles perfectos por detras.

Empezó a sonar una canción lenta y romantica, Ron me invitó a bailar. Bailamos un buen rato pegado, debo admitir, que eso me gusto.

Mientras bailábamos Ron inconscientemente me acercaba más a el con sus manos en mi cintura. Estabamos a punto de besarnos, pero apareció Lavender quien vestía un vestido negro, con un cinturon dorado y unos tacos dorados, sin nada de maquillaje. Abrió la boca para hablar. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Ron la interrumpió:

-Amor, ¿la estas pasando bien? – Dijo él.

-Si amor, por? – dije yo interpretando todo.

-Porque hay alguien celosa aquí y quiere arruinar nuestro momento, ¿nos vamos?

Con Ron nos fuimos a la sala común de Griffindor y nos pusimos a charlar, pero no termine de decir una palabra que Ron ya me había besado y arrinconado contra la pared. Trate de pararlo pero no pude, y luego pensé, ¿para que parar algo que deseas?

El me also y me llevo a su habitación, encerrándonos para que nadie irrumpiera en la habitación. Esa noche, fue la mejor de mi vida, esa noche, Ron me hizo suya, completamente suya.

Al día siguiente tuvimos transformaciones y tuvimos un trabajo grupal, como era de esperarse, termine haciéndolo yo sola.

En la noche, Ron me citó a un paseo por el lago bajo la luz de la luna, con Ginny y Harry.

Al día siguiente…

-Hermione, tenemos que hablar- dijo Ron severamente, sus ojos expresaban una ansiedad que había visto ya en sus ojos.


	2. Chapter 2: La noticia

2° capitulo: La noticia.

Yo estaba nerviosa, no sabía que iba a pasar.

Fuimos al lago. Yo temblaba de pies a cabeza, un montón de cosas pasaron por mi cabeza en esos momentos.

- Herms, no se como decirte esto - en su voz había un tono de miedo y de nerviosismo.

- ¿QUÉ? Suéltalo ya Ronald. – Dije yo desesperada.

- Emm. Eh hablado con Kingsley y me aviso, que el ministro de Australia a encontrado a tus padres.

Yo me quedé congelada, todo pasó por mi cabeza, menos eso. Me había puesto nerviosa, pensando que me iba a dejar y me dio la mejor noticia del mundo. No dije nada, solo lo abrasé para luego darle un beso largo y silencioso.

El me susurró al oído – Te amo Herms, siempre lo eh hecho-

Esa noche recibí una carta de Kingsley, decía que mis padres ya recibieron la memoria y que estan algo enojados con migo por lo que había hecho.

- 5 meses después -

Faltaban 2 días para la navidad, pero, no todo estaba bien en esos días, algo pasaba, algo me faltaba y no sabia que.

Ron, eso faltaba, en 2 días Ron volvería de Rumania (se había ido con todos los Weasley a visitar a su hermano).

Cuando Ron volvió lo golpee como nunca, el no me había avisado que se iba hasta 3 días después de que se fue. Estaba furiosa, HASTA que me arrinconó contra la pared y me partió la boca en un beso y terminamos en la cama de Ron.

El día de navidad hubo un baile entre la casa Slytherin y Griffindor, fue el mejor baile..

Ginny tenía un vestido natural de seda que enmarcaba su cuerpo y hacia que su pelo reluciera más. Su maquillaje era negro que resaltaba sus ojos turquesas y su boca de un rojo pasión.

Harry iba vestido de traje color negro con unos zapatos en conjunto.

Ron iba con un traje de gala color blanco que le regalaron los gemelos, Fred y Geroge. con unos zapato en conjunto.

Yo iba con un vestido Rojo que hacia conjunto con mis zapatos de taco chino color negro. Mi maquillaje era: los ojos color negro y mis labios color rojo con un poco de rubor en mis mejillas. mi peinado era el pelo suelto, con una parte recogida con una fina trenza que formaba una corona.

La fiesta empezó tranquila, todos hablaban mientras tomaban algo de juego de calabaza, cerveza de mantequilla o algo de ponche. De comida habia de todo un poco, manzanas acarameladas, pastel de calabaza, grageas de todos los sabores, etc, etc.

Luego apareció un pequeño escenario donde apareció el grupo las brujas de Dall. Y tocaron unas canciones movedizas y Rockeras mientras que Ron y yo bailabamos como locos.

Después de la media noche tocaron canciones romanticas. Ron y yo nos quedamos hasta tarde besandonos y bailando al compás de la musica, hasta que nos empezamos a dormir, yo invite a Ron a mi habitación secreta, (él como era de esperar, acepto) esa noche fue la mejor de todas. Ron me confeso que me había extrañado, y había extrañado las noche que pasabamos juntos.

La mañana siguiente fui a buscar el desayuno para ambos.


	3. Chapter 3: ¿Y la chispa?

Este capitulo va dedicado a Myxparadisexmyxdreams, Ezbhy23, gaviota15 y BipolarJL que me ah dejado un reivew que me animo a mejorar un poco mi fanfic.

Les agradezco a todos/as por seguirme.

3 capitulo: ¿Y la chispa?

Ron y yo desayunamos tranquilos, sin habla (ya que los dos estábamos muy hambrientos). Al terminar Ron se vistió y se acomodo el cabello (ya que yo ya lo había hecho para ir a buscar el desayuno).

Como era domingo, decidí hacer la tarea de pociones, Defensa contra las artes oscuras y Runas antiguas. Me fui a la biblioteca para hacer las tareas tranquilas, pero Ron me siguió, deje que se quedara, pero llegó un momento en que lo tuve que echar porque molestaba bastante y quería terminar los deberes lo antes posible.

Cuando ya casi terminaba apareció Draco Malfoy.

- Miren quien esta aquí nomas. La rata de biblioteca - dijo burlonamente.

- Hurón, que haces aquí?.. Ooh, ya entiendo. Estas buscando a una prostituta barata que se quiera acostar contigo por que Grenggass no te quiere más. ¿Verdad? - dije. Mi golpe fue tan duro para su alma (si es que tiene) que salio aguantando unas lagrimas..

Esa noche me fui a dormir temprano, ya que estaba muy cansada, la tarea se me había hecho eterna, eran 5 pergaminos por materia.

El día siguiente, no pude estar tiempo con Ron, ya que el trabajo de ser prefecto me tubo todo el día ocupada! Mucho niños de 1er año estaban traveseando por los pasillos, y tenía que estudiar y hacer deberes de estudios muggles.

Esa noche, Ron y yo acordamos en encontrarnos en la sala de menesteres para pasar unos minutos juntos. Esos minutos se hicieron horas, muchas horas.. Cuando me di cuenta, ya era de día y tenía examen de Astronomía. Se acomodo la túnica el pelo y salió corriendo, pues llegaba tarde al examen.

En el almuerzo Ron no me hablo, pero tampoco en la clase de pociones y tampoco en la cena... A mi ya me parecía raro que no me hablara.. O en especial que no me mirara..

Esperé que pasaran algunos días para ver si pasaba algo.. pero nada.. No me hablaba, ni me miraba, ya ni siquiera se sentaba con migo en las clases. Me harte de esperar, alguna señal de que le sucedía pero nada... Hasta que le pregunte.

- Ron, que mierda te esta pasando?.. Hace semanas que no me hablas y ya está resultandome raro - dije casi al borde de las lagrimas.

- Que no te has dado cuenta? me dejaste plantado el otro día en la sala de menesteres, sin darme explicaciones porque, y luego cuando salí te vi con Mclaggen. Tu crees que eso no me destrozó? - dijo ofendido.

- Disculpa? Estaba con Mclaggen diciendole que se aleje lo más posible de mi, porque tenía novio y que eras tu. - dije llorando.

- Tenías? Que ya no soy más tu novio? - dijo poniendo colorado como su cabello.

- Que yo sepa deje de ser tu novia hace como 3 semanas, o no? o me equivoco que hace 3 semanas que no me hablas? -Dije ya casi gritando de angustia, al paso que corrían mis lagrimas por mis mejillas.

- Si vas a armar revuelo no me hables más. Maldita zorra - dijo casi en un susurro para que no lo oiga, pero si lo oí.

Salí corriendo y llorando más fuerte aún, Ginny me oyó llorar entonces subió rapido. Luego que empece a contar Ginny bajo. Se sintió un golpe fuerte, salí para ver que pasaba. Vi a Ron tirado en piso, sangrando y Ginny parada con el puño cerrado.

- Ginny que has hecho? - pregunte desesperada.

- No me digas que seguiras llorando por este inutil después de lo que te dijo? - dijo Ginny a punto de gritarme.

- No, pero, no tenías porque pegarle. - dije. Algo alagada por lo que había hecho Ginny y algo ofendida.

Esa noche no pude dormir bien, estube llorando silenciosamente para que Ginny no escuchara.

- Malfoy, Granger. Tengo que hablar con ustedes - dijo la profesora Mcgonagall en la mañana siguiente.


	4. Chapter 4: ¿ Él ?

Este capitulo va dedicado a 89cheshire, y a todos los que me siguen.

Gracias por seguirme, no creí que mi fanfic iba a ser leido, ya que es el primero que escribo!

4 capitulo: ¿ ÉL ?

Draco y yo nos miramos con extrañez mezclado con odio. Cuando entramos la profesora Mcgonagall nos hizo sentar en 2 sillas al frente de su escritorio.

- Granger, Malfoy... Les tengo que informar que hubo un grave problema. - Dijo con un tono medio nervioso.

- Y que tiene que ver ese problema con nosotros? - Dijo Malfoy muy malumorado.

- El problema tiene que ver todo con ustedes, ya que son prefectos. - Dijo conservando la calma. - Les tengo que informar que tendrán que compartir una sala común de prefectos. Los prefectos se dividen en 2 por sorteo, y salieron ustedes juntos.

Con Draco nos miramos con odio.

- Pero.. Pero, con este insensible me toca convivir? No puede ser con otro, que sea de Slytherin, no me importa.. Pero, justo con el me toca? - dije al punto de explotar como un volcán.

- Si, porque me tubo que tocar con la come libros? - dijo Draco. Pero, increíblemente más calmado que yo.

- Lo siento, pero así es como salio chicos. No pude ni puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo. Dijo lo más tranquila posible. - Ahora sigan me a si les muestro donde queda su sala común.

La seguimos por un par de minutos. En algunas ocasiones le eché miradas de fuego a Malfoy. Cuando llegamos Mcgonagall nos dijo.

- Aquí es la contraseña es caramelo de limón tienen una habitación para cada uno con un baño incluido. Quiero que se comporte como personas adultas y no como niños de 4 años. Entendido? - nos dijo, fulminándonos con la mirada.

Al entrar yo me fui a tomar una ducha así me acostaba lo antes posible, no tenía ganas de ver a Malfoy. Pero cuando bajé con mi pijama puesto para ir a buscar mi mochila, vi a Malfoy sentado al lado de ella tomando whisky de fuego. Estaba con unos boxers negros y el pelo ligeramente despeinado. Quedé en estado de shock.

- Estaba sentado tomando Whisky de fuego (mi favorito) y apareció Granger. Con un short muy corto color blanco y un camisón manga corta color rojo. Yo me hice el distraído cuando vi la mochila de esa sangre sucia al lado mio, sabía que la estaba buscando.

Se acerco a mi, agarro la mochila y se fue sin decir nada. Cuando se fue me empece a consumir en mis pensamiento. Me vio en boxers- pensaba- y no me dijo nada? a pesar de verme semi-desnudo, no me dijo nada? - Luego desperté de mis pensamientos, al darme cuenta de que pensaba en esa sangre sucia inmunda.

Me fui a dormir cerca de la media noche. Pero al acostarme, no pude dormir, sino que mi cabeza procesaba información como nunca. Justo en ese momento? - Estúpida cabeza- me dije a mi mismo.

El día siguiente me desperté temprano y me vestí para no cruzarme a Malfoy, no quería verlo después de lo de la noche anterior. Como se atrevía a estar simplemente en boxers en la sala común? Esta loco?

Desayuné lo más rápido posible, cuando me levanté para irme una mano me agarro. Era la de Ron.

- Que quieres? No te basta con haberme llamado Maldita zorra?- dije al borde d las lagrimas.

- Herms, lo siento. En serio, no quería decirte eso. Es que estaba enojado. Tienes que entenderme. - Dijo con cara de perro mojado. Pero no iba a ser tan facil, no lo perdonaría jamás.

-No Ron, lo que hiciste no tiene perdón, así que ahora sabes, que antes de abrir tu gran bocota y decir algo, piénsalo 2 veces. - dije, salí corriendo y llorando. Me fui directamente a la sala común de prefectos y me tiré en sillón de la sala común.

Cuando llegué estaba Granger llorando. Mi impulso fue más fuerte que mi orgullo. Entonces me senté al lado de Granger y la abrasé.

- Porque lloras, Granger? - dije con un dejo de voz.

Al notar esa voz suave, pero a la vez masculina, me di cuenta que era Malfoy, no lo había escuchado llegar. - Malfoy. Em, problemas mios, no creo que te importen - dije media confundida y ruborizandome, ese abrazo me estaba reconfortando, es como si tuviera algo en sus manos, que te sientes segura cuando te toca.

- Claro que me importa, eres mi compañera de sala común. Aunque no lo creas Granger, jure tratarte bien este ultimo año en Hogwarts. - dijo Draco, eso me sorprendió bastante viniendo de Malfoy.

- Ok. Pues, hace 3 días me pelee con Ron, y hoy cuando me levante de la mesa Gryffindor para ir a estudiar a la biblioteca, Ron me agarro del brazo con fuerza y me empezó a reprochar con que a donde me iba, cuando hace 3 días me dijo Maldita zorra. - y al terminar empecé a llorar nuevamente. Draco me abrazo más fuerte de modo que me apoche en su pecho, y me quedé profundamente dormida.

Estaba exhausta, por lo que se veía en sus ojos castaños, ya no quería más problemas con la comadreja. La abrasé con mas fuerza, y quedo dormida en mi pecho.

- Duerme Granger . dije yo y me fui a mis clases.

Cuando volví a la sala común Granger no estaba. Solo había una nota en el sillón en el que ella dormia.

Y decía:

Espero que les aya gustado este capitulo..

Les dejo una pequeña intriga.. xD

Pero les prometo que mañana subiré otro cap.. besoos!


	5. Chapter 5: La carta y los sentimientos

Capitulo 5: La carta y los sentimietos.

Draco Malfoy:

Ella está bien, está en su cuarto, esto es una broma! xD

Con cariño

Theo, Blaise y Pansy.

A estos tres los voy a matar. Como hicieron para adivinar la contraseña? – me dije para mi mismo. En ese momento se levantó Hermione

Malfoy? Que me paso? – Pregunte indignada. – Porque no estoy en clases?

Estuvimos hablando y te dormiste. Entonces decidí dejarte dormir, y no despertarte – dijo con un tono amable.

Qué? Como no me despertaste, no quería faltar a ninguna clase este año – dije algo furiosa, pero triste..

Discúlpame, la próxima vez te despertare – dijo el Hurón algo apenado.

Las siguientes 3 horas, me las pasé estudiando. Ya que tenía que copiar y estudiar para el día siguiente.

Estaba tan estresada y cansada, que me dormí con todos los libros encima, cuando me desperté, me tome un baño, me vestí y me fui a las clases de transformaciones.

Bueno alumnos, Hoy aremos un trabajo entre Gryffindors y Slytherins.

Pansy con Neville.

Crabe con Weasley.

Goyle con Potter.

Y …. Malfoy con Granger.

Todas las miradas fueron a parar a ambos. Yo me ruborice , como era de esperar.

Por la tarde me fui a la biblioteca, para ir acelerando el trabajo, hasta que llego Malfoy y empezó a molestar.

Oye Granger, te ayudo en algo? – dijo algo cortante.

Si, si tan solo hubieras venido hace 30 minutos podrías haber ayudado en comenzarlo. – Dije enojada .

Ok. Pero no te enojes, estaba haciendo otros deberes Grager! – dijo tranquilamente.

Yo solo lo fulmine con la mirada para no armar revuelo en la biblioteca.. Finalmente, decidimos terminar con el trabajo así teníamos más tiempo libre!

Pasaron 2 horas, hasta que finalmente terminamos el trabajo.

Yo me fui a la sala común Gryffindor, ya que todavía no les había contado nada a los chicos de la sala de prefectos.

Cuando llegué a la sala común Gryffindor, sentí como si estuviera en casa.

Todos se acercaron y me preguntaban porque no aparecía en las ultimas semanas.

Hermione Jane Granger. Como te atreves a irte de esta torre sin antes darnos explicaciones, pasamos las ultimas semas preocupados por ti. Ni siquiera en los tiempos libres nos has dado explicaciones. – Dijo Ginny muy enojada.

Ginny, espera, no te enojes.. No tuve tiempo, estuve todos estos días estudiando y haciendo deberes.. . dije – Bueno, ese ahora no es el problema, el problema es que cuando fui a hablar con la profesora Mcgonagall no fui sola, tuve que ir con el Hurón. Y Mcgonagall nos dijo que nos tocaba compartir una sala común de prefectos, entre nosotros 2. – dije desesperada.

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta, sorprendidos por que no se los había dicho antes.

Cuando llegué a la torre de prefectos, estaba Malfoy, llegando del baño de prefectos del 5to piso con un toallón de la cintura para abajo. Se podía notar que ejercitaba todos los días porque su abdomen , brazos y piernas se veían bien musculosos.

Malfoy, vístete de una maldita vez que estas estropeando mi vista..

Me fui a dar una ducha, mientras pensaba que todo al día siguiente iba a ser muy distinto. Tenían un partido de Quidditch.

Podre ganarle a San Potter mañana? – me preguntaba a mi mismo, mientras trataba de dormir.- Pero claro, soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, como no le voy a ganar.

A dormir que mañana tienes que vencer a ese San Potter en el partido de Quidditch.

En la mañana siguiente me levante y me cepille el pelo haciéndome una simple coleta.

Al llegar al campo de Quidditch me senté en las gradas con Ginny y Luna, pero para mi desgracias…

Que les pareció este capitulo?

Gracias a todos/as por seguir mi fanfic..

Y por los concejos que me dan en los reviews

Los quiero mucho, besos y abrazos..


	6. Chapter 6: La segunda oportunidad y

Capitulo 6: La segunda oportunidad y la carta.

Estaba Ron detrás mio.

- Hermione, podemos hablar? A solas, si se puede. - dijo algo nervioso.

- Si, pero rápido porque faltan 15 minutos para el partido. - Dije lo más cortante posible.

Bajamos de las gradas y nos alejamos un poco para que nadie nos escuchara.

- Que quieres Ronald? - dije con un tono de enojo.

- Quiero que me perdones, Herms. Se que me equivoqué. Que no debí insultarte, pero fueron los celos los que me llevaron por ese camino. Verte con Mclaggen me destrozo, los celos me traicionaron. - dijo con un dejo de voz.

-Pues, tendrías que haber preguntado. Además, las veces que el inútil de Mclaggen se a acercado a nosotros para coquetear con migo, y le eh dicho que se aleje porque tu eras mi novio, y lo decía en frente tuyo. Ese día Mclaggen me perseguía para besarme, ya que tu no estabas, cuando quise salir corriendo me agarro por la cintura, y no podía liberarme, deseaba que aparecieras y le pegaras un puñetazo en la cara. Luego apareciste, pero "tus celos" te traicionaron y en vez de salvar a tu novia, decidiste enojarte con ella. - Dije enojada.

- Herms, no te enojes. Debes entenderme. Por favor, discúlpame.. Cuando te insulte, tendría que haberlo pensado, no creí que te lastimaría tanto. - dijo tirándose al piso quedando arrodillado. Quedaba verdaderamente ridículo en esa pose.

Revolee los ojos y dije - Está bien Ron, te daré una oportunidad - dije tranquila.

-Gracias Herms, te prometo que no te traicionaré..- Dijo, luego me beso y se fue a los vestidores.

Gryffindor gano 180 a 10 contra Slytherin.

Esa noche me fui a bañar al baño de prefectos del 5to piso, así ,me podía relajar y reflexionar. Luego en mi cuarto de di una ducha rápida, mientras cantaba Give me love de Ed Sheeran.

La mañana siguiente me desperté temprano porque íbamos de excursión a Hogsmeade y nos íbamos a juntar con Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna y Neville para ir juntos.

Cuando llegamos a Hogsmeade Ron, Harry y Neville fuero a Honeydukes y se compraron todo como para explotar, mientras que Luna, Ginny y yo, fuimos a Las tres escobas para tomar una cerveza de mantequilla. Luego nos encontramos con los chicos en encontrarnos Tienda Zonco de Artículos de Broma, allí todos compramos un poco de todo.

Cuando volvimos a Hogwarts, con Ron decidimos ir a dar una vuelta por el lago y disfrutar la noche despejada y estrellada. Fue una de las mejores noches que pasé con él.

En la mañana siguiente Ron me fue a buscar para ir a desayunar e ir a clases. Todo ese día lo pasamos juntos, (excepto cuando teníamos clases diferentes). Luego nos juntamos con Neville, Ginny, Luna y Harry para ir al comedor a almorzar.

Salimos del comedor y fuimos al Lago para pasar un rato afuera antes de tener el examen de Pociones.

- Estoy agotado- dijo Ron.

- De que estas agotado, y más tu?- dije con una carcajada. - De estudiar? En serio Ron? Eres la persona menos estudiosa que conozco en el mundo magico - dije con asombro sarcástico.

- Aunque no lo creas Herms, últimamente eh estado estudiando :) - dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Increíble - dije riendo con todos los chicos.

- Me voy a dormir.. Mañana tenemos examen de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, Transformaciones, y Runas antiguas. - dije parándome para ir a mi habitación.

- Ok Herms, nos vemos - Dijo Ron dándome un beso y susurrándome al oído - Te amo, siempre lo aré.

Al otro día recibí una carta, era de mis padres. Esta decía:

**Querida Hermione:**

**Hermione Jane Granger, como te atreves a borrarnos la memoria? Estoy absolutamente enojada.**

**Si te hubiera pasado algo? No nos hubiéramos enterado, porque nos borraste la memoria. Pero, gracias a Dios estas sana y salva. **

**Te esperamos en casa para una seria conversación.**

**Con cariño **

**Mamá y Papá.**

****Todo ese día estuve pensando en la carta.

Luego de los exámenes, me fui a la biblioteca para estudiar Artes oscuras, Alquimia y Aritmancia.

Iba avanzando mucho hasta que...


	7. Chapter 7: El nuevo villano

Este capitulo habla de un villano creado por mi y de una nueva guerra que se crea.. espero que les guste..

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Capitulo 7: El Nuevo Villano.

Neil era un joven de piel morena,pelo castaño y ojos turquezas, que en su adolescencia tubo problemas con Slughorn, porque Horace era muy mediocre, metido, etc y eso le molestaba mucho a él.

Cuando se convirtió en un hombre de 20 años de edad, trabajó en Honeydukes y coqueteaba con las alumnas cuando iban de excursión.

El joven se canso de su sueldo bajo y renunció a Honeydukes, decidió hacer su propio ejercito para vengarse de Slughorn. Luego de 2 años, consiguió armarlo y estuvo listo para atacar en Hogwarts. El punto de él era apoderarse de la escuela, y así vengarse de Slughorn.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

- Listos para atacar? - Grito Neil a su ejercito de magos, brugas hasta muggles y sangres mestizas..

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- gritaron todos al unisono.

- Entonces, VAMOS - dijo nuevamente él.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Mientras tanto en Hogwarts, todos los alumnos estaba en clases, hasta que escucharon ruidos raros, más raros de lo normal. Todos salieron afuera para investigar. Nadie entendía que pasaba. Solo una persona sabía.. Y era Horace Slughorn.

- Prof. Slughorn. Que pasa? - Pregunto Harry.

- Es un viejo enemigo, que por lo visto se quiere vengar por que según él yo era mediocre en mi adolescencia y por salir un tiempo con su hermana - dije con un dejo de voz.

Harry quedó atónito, ese tipo se vengaba por una estupidez.

Todos los alumnos se preparaban para luchar, menos los de 1er y 2do año. de 3ro en adelante, ya estaban listos para luchar, y más El Trio de Oro.

Lamentablemente, el ejercito de Neil era muy grande e incluía bestias enormes, con las cuales los magos no podían combatir. Para salvar a los alumnos cada profesor se llevaba y alumno de 7mo año se llevaba a un grupo de 10 a 15 alumnos a un bosque muggle, para estar a salvo... Cuando estuvo toda la escuela, los maestros y alumnos con sus varitas empezaron a hacer cabañas para vivir por un tiempo allí hasta que reunieran la cantidad de personas necesarias como para volver a tener el mandato de Hogwarts.

Harry, Ron y Hermione compartieron una cabaña así podían hablar, y planear como destruir al nuevo villano.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Pasaron toda la noche despiertos pensando, buscando en libros (que los jefes de la casa pudieron traer a cada alumno) y hablando con Ginny, Neville y Luna del tema.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

En la mañana siguiente todos recibieron cantas de los padres, ya que en el profeta se informaba de lo sucedido en Hogwarts. Harry recibió un diario "El profeta" y en primera plana salía una foto de Hogwarts con unas pañabras abajo:

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**El colegio más seguro del mundo mágico, dejo de serlo.**

**Por la tarde ayer, la escuela fue atacada por un tal Nail Tisdale, ex alumno del colegio mágico.**

**Todavía se desconoce la causa del ataque.**

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Todos quedaron sorprendidos,.

Como lo habían averiguado?

Ya era casi la hora de almorzar.

- Chicos, seguimos hablando después de la comida, ok? - dijo Harry Tranquilo..

Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que se escucho un grito y unas luces salían disparadas por todos lados.

- Que pasa? - Grito Harry Cuando salió corriendo.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

- Todos quedaron paralizados con lo que vieron, menos Harry.


	8. Chapter 8: ¿Que paso?

Este capitulo sigue con la guerra.. que terminara en este capitulo.. la acortare a la historia a 12 capitulos.. Ya que no tiene mucho seguidores :/

Espero que les guste.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOo**

Capitulo 8: ¿Que paso?

-¿ Que está pasando?- Pregunta Harry.

- Nos han encontrado- dice Mcgonagall con un tono de miedo..

Todos los enemigos se encontraban ahí.. Eran unos 1700 y nosotros 900.. No podíamos, los profesores hacían hechizos protectores, mientras que los alumnos luchaban para hacer tiempo.

Algunos estaban bajo los hechizos protectores y los profesores junto con los alumnos mayores, del lado de afuera luchando...

Todos luchaban, algunos contra 3..

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOo**_**O**__ 3 Horas después _**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoO**

Todos los enemigos tirado en el piso muertos, algunos de la escuela en la enfermería, otros tomando jugo de calabaza, la guerra había acabado.. Podiamos volver a Hogwarts.

Yo buscaba a Ron, se había ido de mi lado.. No lo encontraba.. Así que empecé a preguntar..

-Neville, Viste a Ron? - preguntaba desesperada.. Él negó con la cabeza.

Y así le pregunté a Luna, Ginny, Harry, Cho, etc.. Nadie lo había visto. Hasta que me pregunte también, donde estaba Lavender.. No la había visto desde que se fue Ron..

Empecé a entrar en todas las cabañas Gryffindor, hasta que encontré a Ron.

Mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían, estaba tirado en la cama, con... Lavender.

-Eres un MALDITO, WEASLEY.. Me dejas luchando contra 3 Magos, para acostarte con ella - Digo al borde de las lagrimas.. Estaba lastimada, pero también furiosa.

El me agarra de los hombros y me dice. - Herms, déjame ex.. - pero no lo deje terminar.

-No Ron, no te dejare explicar nada, todo está claro.. Si no me querías me hubieras dejado y ya.. - Digo luchando para que mis lagrimas no salgan a cantaros.

-Herms, deja que te explique. - Dice Lavender tapada en una sabana.

- Tú no me hables, confié en ti Lavender, confié en ti.. Y vienes y te acuestas con mi novio. Esto no se los puedo perdonar. - Dije ya soltando mis lagrimas.

Salí corriendo de la cabaña, iba lo más rápido posible, hasta que caí al suelo al chocar contra alguien..

Al abrir los ojos era.. ¿MALFOY? oh no, no él, me iba a tener que comer un montón de insultos del Hurón.

- Fíjate por donde vas Sangr... - pero no llego a terminar la frase..

**(Draco)**

No termine de decir las ultimas palabras al ver que Granger estaba llorando.. ¿Pero que coños me pasa? Soy un Malfoy, no tendría que sentir lastima por nadie, pero esos ojos almendrados, llenos de lagrimas, me llamaban la atención.. Me arrodillé a su lado y la abracé..

**(Hermione)**

el se arrodilló al lado mio y me abrazó.. Me hizo sentir una sensación de escalofrío, una que nunca había sentido con Ron, eso hizo que me reconfortara.. No se como, porque era Draco Malfoy.. Lo mire a los ojos y me dijo..

-Que te ah pasado Granger?- Dijo con una Suve voz mientras arrastraba las palabras.

-Nada que te importe Hurón- No tenía la confianza necesaria en el como para contarselo.. - Gracias por preocuparte, pero no te importa lo que me pase a mi. - le dije. Y me fui a buscar a Ginny y Harry, necesitaba contarselo a alguien.

-QUE HIZO QUE? - Gritó Ginny. - Lo voy a matar, como te pudo hacer eso- se paro y salió de la cabaña antes de que pudiéramos detenerla.

-Pero, como sabes que paso? - me preguntó Harry con un dejo de voz.

- Los vi Harry, en la cabaña de Lavender -Dije llorando.. Harry me abrazo y me acariciaba la espalda.

- Harry, si no te importa.. Quiero ir a dormir, todo esto me hizo mal y quiero dormir, por favor. - dije secándome las lagrimas. Harry Asintió con la cabeza y salió en busca de Ginny.

Me quedé en la cabaña, pensando en lo que paso con Malfoy, no era normal que la Serpiente actuara así.. Y menos con migo. Pero eso me hizo sentir mejor, sentí algo de ternura en ese abrazo.

**(Draco)**

No se que me paso, un Malfoy nunca expresa sus sentimientos, pero esos ojos almendrados, llenos de lagrimas me dieron.. ¿lastima?.. Si, eso, pero ¿de que hablas? Soy un Malfoy. No tendría que hacer abrazado a ese sangre-sucia es mi enemiga, y yo la vengo a abrasar..

**(Hermione)**

Estaba llorando, descargando mi ira y mi tristeza.. Lloré y lloré y lloré, hasta que quede completamente dormida.. La mañana siguiente despertamos temprano, ya que podíamos volver a Hogwarts.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: Algo raro pasó.

Me tomo de la mano con Harry, Ginny, Luna y Neville para aparecernos en Hogsmeade, ya que Hogwarts tiene un hechizo que prohíbe la aparición.

Al entrar en la escuela y ver todo destrozado se me vinieron a la mente un millón de recuerdos de la Guerra de Hogwarts.. tendríamos que arreglar todo nuevamente, nada más que estos eran daños leves iban a tomarnos unas horas arreglarlo, nos dividimos por grupos y empezamos a arreglar las aulas, las salas comunes, el Gran Salón y todas las torres del castillo. En 5 horas ya todo estaba arreglado, todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas a descansar. Yo me fui a la Torre de Astronomía necesitaba estar un momento a solas, reflexionar y pensar que hacer con Ron..

Pasaron unos 20 minutos y sentí una voz fría, sin sentimientos y que arrastraba las palabras.

- Que haces aquí sangre sucia.

- Nada de tu incumbencia Hurón, y te sugiero que crees una nueva lista de insultos para mi, estos no hacen efecto- le digo con una sonrisa burlona. - Mejor me voy, estaba más tranquila sin tu presencia. - estaba abriendo la puerta cuando unos dedos largos y fríos me sujetan la muñeca.

- De aquí no te vas, Granger. - dijo acercándome de un tirón

- Déjame ir Hurón malcriado - digo haciendo toda mi fuerza para soltarme de él.

- No te dejaré ir. Hasta que aclaremos que mierda esta pasando- dijo y se apoyó en la puerta para evitar que pudiera escapar.

- Aclarar que cosa? no hay nada que aclarar entre nosotros dos- pero en verdad si había.. Tuve una sensación rara cuando el me toco, los bellos de la nuca se me erizaron y fue como una descarga eléctrica en ese contacto.

-En verdad, no hay nada que aclarar. - dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

- Bueno entonces si no hay nada que aclarar déjame ir que quiero ba... - No pude terminar mis palabras que Draco se encontraba besandome. Quise separarme, golpearle, decirle un millón de cosas, pero mi cuerpo no recibía las ordenes que mandaba. Lo único que hizo a cuenta propia fue enredar las piernas en la cintura de Malfoy, él profundizó el beso. Luego nos separamos por la falta de aire.

- Malfoy, me tengo que ir a bañar. - dije sin aliento.

- Déjame acompañarte. - dijo jadeando.

- Malfoy, somos enemigos ¿recuerdas? Si alguien nos ve a los 2 en el mismo baño, sospecharía - dije con un dejo de voz.

- Esta bien. - Dice rendido.

Salgo de la torre y me dirijo a la sala común, allí hay un pasillo que une el baño de prefectos con la sala.

Una mano fría me agarra de la muñeca y me da un tirón, choco contra un cuerpo duro. *Este es Malfoy? No sabía que tenía un abdomen bien trabajado*

Miro para arriba, esos ojos grises como el hielo me traspasan como una daga. ¿Que me está pasando? es Malfoy, me digo en mi mente.

-No creías que te iba a dejar ir así nomas ¿verdad? - dijo con una sonrisa picarona que me derritió por dentro.

- En realidad, Si.. Déjame ir a bañarme maldito Hur... - otra vez nos besábamos. Quise separarme nuevamente, pero lo único que hice fue rodear su cintura con mis piernas mientras el apretaba mi cuerpo contra el suyo sintiendo su dura erección, ambos ahogamos los gemidos en la boca del otro.

Sentí que empezó a caminar, abrí los ojos y nos dirigíamos a su habitación.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La mañana siguiente desperté en un cuarto ajeno al mió mire a mi lado para comprobar si mi pesadilla no había sido la pura realidad, pero como la suerte está pocas veces de mi lado. Draco Malfoy esta desnudo al lado mió y yo igual desnuda, me levante y me puse a juntar los restos de mi ropa que estaban desparramados en el suelo, cuando estoy tapada (de suerte llegaba la tela a taparme) Draco se despierta.

- Ya te vas? -dice con una sonrisa picara al ver con lo que me tapo.

- Si, iré a mi habitación a arreglar lo que queda de mi ropa - digo mirando mi atuendo.

- Quédate un rato más- dice mientras se para, completamente desnudo y se acerca a mi. - Por favor - me susurra en el oído para luego morder tiérnamente e ir dejando un rastro de besos pasando por mi cuello, perdí en control de mi cuerpo y caí en los brazos de Malfoy. Él me tiro en su cama para tener otro día apasionado.

- Draco - digo sin aliento mezclado con un jadeo.

- Si? - dice el cansado y con la respiración agitada.


	10. Chapter 10: La promesa incumplida

Capitulo 10: La promesa incumplida.

-Prométeme que esto es por que me amas y no por jugar con mis sentimientos. - dijo casi jadeando.

La mire a los ojos, vi en ellos preocupación - Granger, ahora vienes a preguntar estupideces? - digo mirándola a los ojos.

- Solo hazlo, Malfoy- dijo gimiendo, justo en ese momento metí mi dedo índice en su sexo.

La miré a los ojos y dije - Te lo prometo Granger - no mentía realmente sentía algo por ella, algo extraño que nunca en mi vida sentí.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Agarre un pergamino de mi mesita (estaba en Brasil tomándome un tiempo) y empecé a escribir una carta para Harry. Necesitaba verlo, necesitaba sentir su cuerpo junto al mío, lo necesitaba. Fui a la esquina donde se encontraba mi lechuza y la desperté para atarle la carta y que se la enviara lo antes posible a Harry. Me volví a mi cama y me quede pensando.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

****Esa madrugada desperté porque la lechuza de Ginny golpeaba mi ventana, pensé que era por algo grabe, que estaba en problemas o algo. Le había dicho que me escribiera si pasaba algo grave. Abrí la carta y empecé a leer:

_**Harry:**_

_**Hola, perdón que te escriba a estas horas, y no es nada grabe. Solo que... te necesito a mi lado, quiero tenerte al lado mio, poder tocarte, acariciarte. Quería preguntarte si no puedes venir por unos días, en verdad quiero verte..**_

_**Si puedes te espero lo antes posible (en 30 minutos si puede ser)**_

_**Te ama con toda su alma**_

_**Ginny.**_

_****_Cuando termine me aparecí en la habitación de Ginny, al llegar ella se asusto pero cuando vio que era yo salto de la cama y se abrazó a mi. Yo la agarré de la cintura y ella enredo sus piernas en mi cintura susurrándome al oído - Te extrañe horrores, Amor - y me beso intensamente yo empecé a caminar a ciegas hacia la cama ella empezó a desprender mi camisa mientras yo me sacaba los zapatos como podía y la besaba le saqué su remera de pijama no me impresioné al ver que no llevaba un sostén puesto, empecé a depositar pequeños besos desde su boca pasando por su mandíbula, luego por su clavícula legando a uno de sus senos y lamer suavemente mientras ella arañaba las sabanas y se arqueaba luego baje a su ombligo y lo lamí juguetonamente, luego fui hacia su sexo y pase mi lengua suavemente ella gimió mientras decía mi nombre fue entrando más con mi lengua y ella se arqueaba cada vez más hasta que paré, me acerque a su boca y la bese, ella con un movimiento rápido me puso abajo sacando mi pantalón mientras me besaba, empezó a bajar con delicados besos hasta que sentí que mordió la tela de mi bóxer y fue bajándolo de a poco disfrutando de la vista..Sentí su fría y suave mano en mi erecto sexo y me dijo -¿te gusta esto, Harry? -y empezó a lamer mi sexo, yo me arque había perdido el control de mi cuerpo. -Joder Ginny, desde cuando eres tan buena en esto?- dije en mi mente. Ella siguió hasta que decidí con un suave movimiento ponerla abajo mío y prepararla.. Metí mi índice en su sexo mientras la besaba quería tragar ese placer que ella sacaba desde su garganta y desde sus poros, ella gimió en mi boca, cuando me di cuenta de que ya estaba llegando al clímax saqué mis dedos y le dije

-¿juntos? -

- Juntos- contesto ella en un susurro.

Me metí en ella y juntos llegamos a las nubes, las embestidas se hicieron más rápidas hasta que paramos para descansar estaba a punto de amanecer, me quedé admirando a la chica pelirroja que dormía en mi pecho.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Esa mañana desperté con Granger al lado y recordé la promesa, me puse a pensar si de verdad la amaba, sentía algo por ella pero no sabía que, era algo extraño, nunca lo había sentido.

- Draco, en que piensas? - Dijo Hermione cuando se estaba vistiendo.

Yo quede petrificado mirandola - en nada, Hermione, en nada - dije arrastrando las palabras.

- Draco Lucius Malfoy, a mi no me engañas. Estabas pensando en la promesa de anoche, yo lo se, lo veo en tus ojos - dijo, sus ojos se estaban humedeciendo, se terminó de vestir y me dijo - cuando tengas en claro lo que sientes llamame, pero no puedo creer que haya caído en una estupida promesa de una serpiente - dijo con una voz firme.

- Hermione, espera déjame... - se fue, Maldita conciencia por que no te callas alguna vez? - me dije enojado.


	11. Chapter 11: El Reconcilio

Disculpen por tanta tardanza.. es que tengo ulimamente muchos deberes y examenes!

**oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Capitulo 11: El Reconcilio**

Salí de la pieza de Malfoy corriendo y llorando. Me encerré en la mía conjurando un par de hechizos para que no me pudiera escuchar y para que no pudiera entrar.

**oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Salí atrás de Hermione.. golpeaba su puerta pero no respondía y no escuchaba nada.. -Que astuta.. hechizo para que no te oiga-Me puse a pensar como entrar.. como no se me ocurría nada, pensé el método más rápido, me alejé un poco de la puerta y la rompí con una patada.

- Hermione..

Me asuste cuando Draco rompió la puerta.. seque mis lagrimas y me escondí detrás de un libro -Vete de aquí Malfoy. - Trate de ser lo más fría posible.. y sabía que si lo llamaba por su apellido le dolería.

-Debes escucharme Hermione.. Por favor.

- No escuchare ninguna palabra que salga de tu boca.. fui una estúpida al creer en ti- Miré sus ojos grises y notaba dolor en ellos.

- Y yo no me iré de acá hasta que tu me escuches Granger.-

Me levante y me acerque a el - Si sigues aquí te sacaré la cosa más preciada que tienes-

- A ti? porque eres lo único preciado que tengo... Y no quiero perderte - La acorralé contra la pared y me acerque hasta quedar a escasos centímetros.-

- Que es lo que quieres decirme- Intenté decirlo lo más fría posible que no salió como quería-

-Lo que estaba pasando por mi mente en ese momento.. - respiré profundo- Es lo mucho que te amo y que la promesa que te hice, la hice desde el corazón. Hermione, yo sin ti no podría vivir.. Prefiero estar muerto antes que sin ti a mi lado.

Me quede sin palabras y lo bese, enredé mis dedos en su pelo platinado y empece a besar y a mordisquear su cuellos dejando pequeñas marcas apenas notorias en él. Enredé mis piernas en su cintura y me acostó delicadamente en la cama desasiendo las prendas mías, el estaba con un pantalón de pijama, se los saque con un movimiento hábil, e igual con sus boxers. Lo puse abajo mio y empecé a bajar besando su abdomen hasta llegar a su sexo y empecé a jugar con él. Draco arqueó su espalda y largo un gemido, jugué un rato largo con su sexo y luego subí por el mismo camino que baje y bese su boca.. Él me puso debajo y bajo a uno de mis senos y empezó a jugar con el haciendo que me excitara.. El entro en mi y ambos gemimos, sus embestidas se hicieron más rápidas, a veces jugaba con la velocidad y a veces nos besábamos..Me acomodé en su pecho y me quede dormida.

**oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La mañana siguiente desperté y tenía a Draco durmiendo al lado mio, sonreí y me levante a preparar el desayuno cuando volví con la bandeja lo desperté - Draco.. Draco? Despierta que es hora de desayunar- sonreí.

-Desayunar? - Abrí los ojos y vi a mi preciosa castaña con una hermosa sonrisa -Buenos días Hermi -Sonreí y la bese con ternura y pasión.

-Buenos días Draco- Sonreí y me senté al lado de el dejando el desayuno en medio de los dos.

-Mmm, se ve delicioso.. - Tome una de las tostadas. - Cuidado que ahí viene el avión. - reí.

Reí y abrí levemente mi boca y mordí un pedazo de la tostada.

**oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**(1 Año después)**

Alguien tocaba la puerta de casa, estaba preparando el desayuno para Draco, ahora eramos novios y vivíamos juntos, abro la puerta -Ron? Que haces aquí?- Ron estaba todo mojado y no podía mantenerse en pié - y en ese estado.. - Lo hice entrar le di un par de toallas y lo seque..

-Lavender... HIP... Me echó... HIP... De la casa... HIP.

- Y tenías la necesidad de tomar tanto?- Le cambie la remera, y en eso llega Draco.

-Que mierda está pasando aquí?- Me miraba con enojo, frustración, tristeza y decepción.

-Draco.. No es lo que piensas.. Ron acaba de llegar ebrio y mojado porque Lavender lo echó.. y le cambie la remera para que no se enfermara..

-Y que seguía? sus pantalones? sus BOXERS? -Empezó a gritar..

- No Draco.. no seguía ninguna de las 2.. ha pasado un año y sigues sin confiar en mi?- empecé a llorar-

-Perdón cariño.. no fue mi intención- la abracé- Me perdonas por favor?

-Esta bien- Sonreí- en la cocina está el desayuno listo.. llamaré a Harry para que me ayude..

Harry Potter:

Hola Harry, necesito tu ayuda.. Ron a llegado a casa ebrio y todo mojado.. necesito que vengas lo antes posible por favor.

Te espera y te quiere.

Hermione Granger.

Até la carta a la pata de mi lechuza y se la envié a Harry que llego por la red flú..

-Ya llegué amiga.. O dios.. a que hora llegó este chico? se ve muy mal..

-Lo se, necesito que le des una ducha y lo cambies por favor.. ya que yo soy su AMIGA y no quiero ver nada de lo suyo..

-Tranquila te entiendo- Sonreí- Ahora vuelvo -Lo cargo y se lo llevó arriba. Yo me fui a la cocina con Malfoy Pero algo raro había pasado...

**oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Espero que les aya gustado este capitulo.. Disculpen mi demora por favor.. cuando pueda siempre tratare de actualizar

Dejen reviews por favor.. ya que eso me inspira para seguir escribiendo

Besos y Abrazos a todos.. Muchas gracias por leer :D


	12. Chapter 12: El regalo!

Disculpen por tanta tardanza..Es que no estube muy inspirada ultimamente, mi novio me ah estado engañando y eso me distrajo más aun :p

Bueno, espero que les guste este capitulo :)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Capitulo 12: El regalo!

Todo estaba tirado y desparramado, había unos platos rotos, café por todas partes y las cortinas en el piso... Busqué a Draco pero no estaba allí, me asuste mucho, tenía miedo de que algo le hubiera pasado. Con un hechizo acomode todo y cuando paso a la otra habitación Draco me asusta y empieza a reí.

-Eres un idiota, Malfoy- Le pegaba en el pecho- Como te atreves a asustarme así.- Me hice la ofendida y empecé a caminar hacia la sala de estar.

-Hermi no te enojes por favor.. Solo era una broma- El me seguia y me abrazo de atras.

-Sueltame Malfoy- El odiaba que lo llamara por su apellido, de repente el me gira pegando su frente a la mía y me miraba picarona mente.. Cuando estaba por separarlo de mi el me roba un beso e inconciente yo le respondo al mismo. Siento que sonríe entre besos y me separo de el.

-A donde vas, Hermi? - Dice mirándome mientras subo las escaleras.

-No te interesa, Malfoy -Sonreí al escuchar el grito de Draco diciendo "No me llames por mi apellido, me molesta"

Cuando entro a la habitación de huéspedes busco un poco de ropa para Ron y la dejo arriba de la cama y vuelvo a bajar.

- Por cierto.. no tenías por que tirar el desayuno que te había preparado por tu cumpleaños - Dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Solo quería divertirme un poco en la mañana de mi cumpleaños amor.- Sonríe haciendo que retrocediera y chocara contra una pared- a demás, solo cloné todo y comí ese delicioso desayuno que me preparaste -Acortó la distancia y puse una de mis manos adentro de su camiseta- Te amo Herms. - Sentí como su piel se erizaba y sus ojos se cerraban, sonreí y la bese con dulzura y pasión, luego baje a su cuello y mordió su labio inferior.

-Draco- Dije con algo de dificultad -Están Harry y Ron.. No podemos ahora - Lo separe de mi con delicadeza y el bufo, sonreí y sentí que Harry bajaba así que Draco se alejo de mi.

-Hermione, llevaré a Ron a mi casa, Ginny y yo lo cuidaremos- Me sonríe.

-Esta bien, Harry. Cualquier cosa avísame e iré de inmediato- le devolví la sorisa y desapareció por red flu.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**(P.V.D)**

Sonreí y arrincone a Hermione contra la pared de nuevo. Le sonreí con picardía y antes de que dijera algo la bese. Pase mis manos por su cintura y baje con delicadeza una de mis manos por su pierna y levantándola, baje a su cuello y sentí que me apoyaba contra la pared y empezó a besar mi cuello mientras desprendía mi camisa, la alcé y subí a nuestro cuarto acostándola con delicadeza, me coloque arriba de ella tratando de no aplastarla y antes de besarla me deshice de su camiseta, ella me sonrió y termino arrancando los botones de mi camisa y tirándola al piso, me puso debajo de ella y puso crema en mi abdomen para luego pasar su juguetona lengua por el mismo, empezó a desabrochar mi pantalón y se deshizo de él dejándome en boxers, con mis manos hábiles me deshice de su sujetador y de su short, puse crema en uno de sus pechos y empecé a jugar con el, provocando que soltara un dulce gemido y se encorvara, ella se deshizo de mis boxers y empezó a juguetear con mi miembro, yo gemí roncamente y arquee mi espalda, cuando estábamos por llegar al climax penetre en ella con cuidado de no lastimarla, ambos gemimos y me acosté al lado de ella besándola.

-Fue estupendo princesa. - Sonreí y le di un pequeño beso.

Ella me sonrió y luego de unos minutos me dijo- Esa es la primera parte de tu regalo, cariño- yo la miré sorprendido y sonreí.

Nos metimos a bañar juntos y nos vestimos para la "segunda parte de la sorpresa" a las 6pm nos aparecimos en la casa Malfoy por la red flu, pero todo estaba oscuro, cuando prendí la luz todos los compañeros de Hermione y los amigos míos gritaron "Sorpresa" empecé a reír y a saludar a todos, había una pequeña barra de bebidas en una esquina y música, una bola de boliche colgaba en el techo y muchas luces de colores, Hermione había ido al baño y cuando volvió la vi con otro vestido, era de una tela de encaje negra y en la parte de abajo con unas plumas negras, apenas la vi, sonreí y me acerqué a ella y bese su mano. -Te ves hermosa princesa- note que se ruborizo y me sonrió.

-Todo por ti, cariño- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla. Empezamos a bailar hasta que se hicieron las 11. todos empezaron a irse y nosotros fuimos los últimos.. Cuando llegamos ella fue al baño y me grito "Ve a la pieza que ahora va la 3era y ultima parte de la sorpresa" Sonreí y me acosté en la cama mirando el techo, cuando siento que por la punta de la cama alguien esta subiéndose a ella y veo a Hermione con un baby doll verde sonriéndome picaronamente, en 4 acercándose a mi y me besa..

-Esta joven esta provocándome demasiado- sonreí y la bese.

Empezamos suave y sensualmente, luego penetre en ella cuando terminamos mire la hora y eran las 3 de la mañana.. La acomode en mi pecho y acariciaba su espalda desnuda.

-Fue el mejor regalo de mi vida, princesa. -Sonreí.

-Me alegro que te gustara, Draco.- Sentí que sonreía y la bese con dulzura.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola Chicas! Bueno, vine a avisarles que no seguiré con la historia.. eh notado que no tubo exito!**

**Gracias a todas las que la leyeron, a las que dejaron review y las que la pusieron como favorito! :)**

**Espero que les valla bien en su vida y que sus sueños se hagan realidad :D**


End file.
